


Такая вот Дюймовочка

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: спецквест [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tommelise | Thumbelina - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, fairy tale, grotesque, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Однажды у доктора Эрскина выросла Дюйм... ну, что выросло, то выросло.





	Такая вот Дюймовочка

**Author's Note:**

> Первые абзацы взяты из сказки Г. Х. Андерсена «Дюймовочка».

В небольшой американской деревне на севере штата Колорадо жил один мужчина. У него не было детей, а ему очень хотелось ребеночка. Вот пошел он к старой колдунье и говорит:

– Мне так хочется, чтоб у меня была дочка, хоть самая маленькая!..

– Чего же проще! – ответила колдунья. – Вот тебе ячменное зерно. Это зерно не простое, не из тех, что зреют у вас на полях и родятся птице на корм. Возьми-ка его да посади в цветочный горшок. Увидишь, что будет.

Мужчина, которого звали доктор Эрскин, взял зернышко и вернулся домой. Честно говоря, в его деревне колдунье не верили и ходили лечиться к нему, но чего не сделаешь ради великой цели. Жениться, только чтобы обзавестись  
детьми, Эрскин не хотел, а потомство ему было нужно, вот он и решился на крайние меры. Цветочный горшок он купил самый дорогой, земли накопал в соседнем лесу, ну а чтобы придать эксперименту хоть какой-то налет пусть даже псевдонаучности, полил будущую дочь только что изобретенной сывороткой. Вообще-то сыворотка задумывалась как лекарство от пневмонии, но в нее попали ирландские октябрьские жуки, так что результат мог быть интересным.

Прошло совсем немного времени, и в горшке проклюнулся росток. Эрскин зарисовал стебель и листики и добавил оставшуюся сыворотку. Для чистоты эксперимента.

Через неделю цветочный горшок треснул.

Эрскина не было дома, потому что Белый Череп, сын соседа-мясника, сел на пень, обвитый ядовитым плющом, после чего заработал стойкую аллергию. Зачем сосед назвал ребенка настолько мудреным именем, Эрскин понимать отказывался, но мясник рассчитывался первосортной говядиной, поэтому вопросов доктор не задавал.

Дома его встретили разбитый цветочный горшок и разбросанная по подоконнику изумрудная земля – окрасилась от сыворотки, эдакий побочный эффект. Эрскин поковырялся в земле, но кроме истерзанной корневой системы сломавшегося растения ничего не нашел. Он сел на стул и пригорюнился.Сыворотки больше не было, эксперимент провалился. Вдруг кто-то нетерпеливо подергал его за штанину. Доктор подпрыгнул и опрокинул стул.

Возле кривоногого обеденного стола стоял крошечный очень худой мальчик. Роста в нем было не больше дюйма, волосы светлые, глаза голубые и, кажется, у него был сколиоз. Мальчик сдвинул брови к переносице и вежливо поинтересовался:

– А что у нас на обед?

– Говядина, – автоматически ответил Эрскин. – Ты кто?

– Твой сын, я так понимаю. – Мальчик почесал в затылке.

– Но я хотел дочь.

– Ну извини, ничем помочь не могу, – развел руками результат эксперимента.

– Как же тебя назвать... – Эрскин потихоньку приходил в себя. – Если бы ты был девочкой, я бы назвал тебя Дюймовочкой, но раз не сложилось, назову Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом.

– Хорошее имя, – кивнул мальчик. – Давай поедим?

– Сначала я тебя измерю, взвешу и заполню бланки. Наука, знаешь ли, штука точная. – Стив не стал дергать Эрскина за штанину, а просто пнул его в щиколотку. Очень ощутимо пнул. – Уговорил, обед так обед.

* * *

Мальчик рос не по дням, а по часам. Вроде бы у него начиналась астма, но Эрскин списал приступы удушья на персидский ковер, который собирал на себя всю пыль, включая ту, что налетала в открытое окно с пролегающей возле дома дороги.

Когда Стив вырос и достал Эрскину до плеча, он начал драться. Скоро в деревне не осталось ни одного мальчика, которому Стив не дал бы в нос или в лоб, мотивируя мордобитие плохими манерами оппонента. Эрскин не зря читал сыну на ночь трактаты знаменитых философов.

Основной проблемой подрастающего Стива стал Белый Череп – он ему прохода не давал. Стив пару раз врезал ему в глаз, но особого впечатления на упорного сына мясника это не произвело. При каждой встрече тот заунывно вещал, что рано или поздно они станут парой, потому что Стив свет его очей и все такое. Это несказанно бесило. 

Через пару месяцев Стив вырос так, что ему приходилось наклоняться, чтобы отец не поднимался на носочки, отчитывая не в меру бойкого сына.

– Не идеальной машиной для бития морд! – ругался Эрскин. – А хорошим парнем!

– Угу, – кивал Стив и снова шел на поиски приключений. У него к этому был явный талант.

«Что ж он так растет, – сокрушался Эрскин про себя. – Наверное, это ирландские октябрьские жуки…»

* * *

_Где-то в Ирландии у подножья холма._

– Мистер Магвайр. – Один из двух сидящих на траве лепреконов достал флягу и разлил по стаканам прошлогодний октябрьский эль. – Не кажется ли вам, что напиток немного кисловат?

– Ох, мистер Галлахер, все в пабе только об этом и говорят, – скорбно сказал второй.

– Ставлю горшок золота, что закопан возле старого дуба, это из-за миграции октябрьских жуков. Наши-то рванули куда-то, а вместо них в эль попали странные полосатые жуки. Хрустят на зубах, заразы.

– Точно из-за них. Вот попадут наши жуки в напиток в какой-то чужой стране, и будут там думать, что изобрели чудодейственный эликсир. А это всего лишь ирландская фауна шалит.

– Нам бы эту полосатую заразу извести, а что там, в чужой стране, – это их горе.

Лепреконы кивнули друг другу и лихо выпили залпом пусть кисловатый, но крепкий октябрьский эль.

* * *

А время летело, как Боинг 747-8.

Как-то вечером, когда Эрскин корпел над очередной идеей улучшения жизни человечества, в дверь громко постучали.

– Стив, открой, – попросил он, не отвлекаясь от расчетов. Он уже решил, что назовет свою новую разработку коллайдером.

Стив открыл дверь и тут же с грохотом ее захлопнул:

– Там Череп с цветами.

– Так впусти его.

– Тьфу-тьфу такое на ночь глядя в дом впускать! – возмутился Стив.

Эрскин вздохнул и пошел к двери. Белый Череп стоял на пороге в лучшем костюме, держа наперевес букет из цветов, которые Эрскин собственноручно посадил пару месяцев назад.

– Уважаемый доктор, – начал Череп, театрально падая на одно колено. Эрскин не на шутку перепугался, решив, что у парня окончательно снесло крышу, и он пришел к нему свататься. – Прошу вашего разрешения встречаться со Стивеном. Клянусь, намерения мои чисты, как ручей у опушки леса.

– Это тот, что с сероводородом? – поинтересовался Стив.

– Стивен! – прикрикнул Эрскин. – Дай соседу договорить.

– Да я как бы все сказал, – растерянно пожал плечами Белый Череп.

– Встречайтесь, – разрешил Эрскин, который спешил вернуться к разработкам.

Белый Череп всучил ему букет и радостно оскалился в сторону Стива:

– Жду венок.

Венок являлся обязательным номером программы для начала сватовства. А это было оно, раздосадовано отметил Стив.

– Непременно, – мило улыбнулся он.

Череп сделал шаг вперед, сграбастал Стива в объятия, после чего спикировал за порог и сломал ключицу, хотя Стив и клялся, что всего лишь берег целомудрие и легонько будущего жениха оттолкнул. Эрскин тяжело вздохнул. Сын рос редкостным засранцем.

* * *

Сержант специального подразделения «Эльф» Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс «позывной Баки» вылетел на миссию, целью которой было подсечь Сэмюеля Уилсона «позывной Сокол» и направить его не в Данию, в которую тот резво летел, а домой, в ангар. Сэм летел настолько нелепо – даже для того, кто использует крылатый аппарат впервые, – что его позывной тут же изменили на «Стриж». Так как стрижи постоянно влипали в стекла взлетающих джетов, этот позывной был далеко не таким почетным, как «Сокол». Но кривая полета Сэма говорила сама за себя.

Баки вел джет низко над землей, перейдя в режим «невидимки». Скорость была средней, поэтому он иногда смотрел вниз: вдруг там, на тучном пастбище, появится в поле видимости парашют аварийной катапульты. Судя по замысловатой  
траектории, Сэм понятия не имел, куда летит и что делает.

Подлетев к маленькой деревушке на окраине штата Колорадо, Баки снизил скорость до минимума, потому что…

У самого края ромашкового поля сидел парень. Он был красив даже с высоты полета джета, мускулист, широк в плечах, а еще он плел венок. От дикости картины у Баки случился когнитивный диссонанс. И он влюбился. С первого взгляда.

Баки уже почти направил джет на посадку, как на мониторе появился раздражающий хаотичным мельканием красный огонек.

– Стриж, – грустно позвал Баки, потому что ромашковое поле стремительно исчезало из виду. Джет на месте все же не стоял. – Чтоб тебя.

– О, Баки! – раздался в наушниках радостный вопль. – Дружище, как же я рад тебя слышать! Внимание, я падаю.

Баки в сердцах сдернул наушники и прибавил скорость. Ромашковое поле и мускулистая мечта исчезли вдали.

– Я вернусь, – пообещал Баки виду за спиной. – Как только нагоню Стрижа и отберу у него крылья.

* * *

Стив плел венок из ромашек и ядовитого плюща. Видимо, октябрьские ирландские жуки и папино везение добавили в сыворотку нечто такое, что помогало ожогам заживать моментально. Он ухмыльнулся и вплел в венок цветок белладонны. Для контрольного.

«Белый Череп явно скоро сменит имя на Красный Череп, – злорадно подумал он. – Жених, тоже мне».

Честно говоря, Стив обдумывал план побега. Отца было жалко, но дров Стив впрок наготовил. Чтобы странное рвение сына не бросалось в глаза, пришлось пользоваться не топором, который валялся возле двери, а руками, но это было даже интересно.

Вручив венок и выслушав восторженное «милый, ну наконец-то» от пока еще Белого Черепа, Стив отправился домой. Он вытащил из-под кровати собранный заранее рюкзак, написал записку, в которой объяснил, что его пытливый ум требует новых впечатлений, и отправился куда глаза глядят. То есть прямо.

* * *

Барон Земо как раз обдумывал коварный план по захвату мира, когда в ворота его пусть и отсыревшего, зато зловещего замка постучали. Отсырел замок потому, что Земо окружил его глубоким и широким рвом с водой, следуя моде родной страны, хотя и жил в Америке. Там с некоторого времени все жили.

«Интересно, – подумал Земо. – Кому это там ров не помеха».

Он выглянул в окно и увидел прекрасного белокурого юношу, словно воплотившего в себе американскую мечту. Земо, конечно, был злым, но очень романтичным. Он много читал и даже иногда плакал над печальными эпилогами, если рядом никого не было.

– Кто там? – игриво спросил он, свесившись из окна наполовину.

– Вы номера не сдаете? – спросила американская мечта.

– Такому красавцу? Люкс с видом на болота бесплатно на неограниченный период.

Земо крикнул офицеру своей армии, чтобы тот впустил молодого человека. Армия первоначально звалась «Повелители Зла», но потом ее переименовали в «Жестокую Армию Бесшумных Ассасинов», сокращенно Ж.А.Б.А.

Стив удивился, прочитав это на бейдже встречающего его военного, но жаба так жаба, мало ли что у людей в голове. Он был в гостях, а папа учил, что в гостях нужно вести себя прилично.

Сначала все было пристойно, вполне в духе высшего света небольшой американской деревни, а потом Земо выпил вина. Стив пил тоже, но проклятое папино зелье лишило его возможности напиться и пропустить хотя бы половину той хрени, которую начал нести подвыпивший Гельмут Земо.

Стив внезапно узнал, что является обладателем самых прекрасных глаз на планете, пусть и зеленоватых, но вполне себе замечательных. А еще, что у него крепкие плечи, нежные руки и пушистые ресницы. Про пухлые губы Стив все же постарался забыть сразу.

– Будь моим, – ворковал Земо на ушко Стиву. Он некоторое время пододвигался вместе со стулом и в конце концов нарушил границы личного стивового пространства.

– Я подумаю, – пообещал Стив, с тоской оглядев парадный зал замка, в котором накрыли на стол. Ядовитого плюща тут не росло, поэтому он решил тянуть время. – Венок плести?

Земо немного отодвинулся. В его стране венки плели вовсе не для того, чтобы затащить кого-то в постель. Чаще всего их переплетали траурной лентой.

– А можно без венка? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

– Нет, – отрезал Стив. – Традиции места, в котором я родился и вырос, основаны на опыте многих поколений. Кто мы такие, чтобы их нарушать?!

«Странный он какой-то, – подумал Земо, правда, голос разума в хмельном мозге прожил недолго. – Но какой же красивый».

– Плети, – согласился он.

Стив решил приступить к плетению венка и планированию побега с утра. Он дал проводить себя до дверей комнаты, которую ему выделили, и даже подставил щеку для поцелуя. Это было разумнее, чем бить морду хозяину замка,  
который по совместительству являлся командующим небольшой, но хорошо вооруженной армии.

Кровать была достаточно удобной, и Стив почти уснул, но тут раздались гул, рев и матерные крики. В окно ударил луч прожектора, в котором были отчетливо видны силуэты людей, спускающихся по веревкам с летательных аппаратов. Видимо, неприступный ров с водой сделал свое дело, и враги Земо решили штурмовать замок с воздуха.

Стив занял удобную позицию у окна, чтобы насладиться зрелищем. В их деревне никто с неба на веревках не спускался и никого штурмом не брал. Все решалось кулаками, а когда аргументы заканчивались, в ход шли всевозможные  
тяжелые предметы.

Во дворе замка творилось черт-те что. Мелькали вспышки, слышались звуки выстрелов, люди орали на нескольких языках. А потом кто-то, разбив стекло, влетел в окно, из которого Стив наблюдал за ночным шоу. Спасибо хорошей  
реакции: Стив отскочил как раз вовремя, чтобы не получить тяжелым ботинком по голове.

– Опа, – прохрипел этот кто-то, светя Стиву фонариком прямо в глаза.

Повторимся, в арсенале Стива были хорошая реакция и годы драк в небольшой американской деревне. Он выдохнул и вытолкнул нападающего. В окно.

Некоторое время они боролись, потому что нападающий упорно лез обратно, а Стив его не менее упорно выталкивал. Потом они устали.

– Стоп, а? – попросил владелец фонарика.

– С фига ли, – не согласился Стив, переводя дух.

– Дай я хотя бы представлюсь.

– Представляйся. – Стив почти оторвал шнур от позолоченного бра и был готов продолжать драться хоть весь день.

– Брок Рамлоу, командир отряда Ж.У.К.

– Чего?

– Мы «Жутко Упертые Киллеры», – с гордостью пояснил Рамлоу. Стив хмыкнул. – А ты кто?

– Стивен Грант Роджерс.

– Очень приятно.

– Ну я даже не знаю. – Стив взвешивал, что ему приятнее: быть суженым барона Земо или неизвестно кем этому жуку.

– А ты красавчик.

«Так. А вот и известно кем, – констатировал Стив. – Да что ж они как сговорились, в самом деле».

Рамлоу, в отличие от Земо, романтичным не был. Он отстегнул от пояса веревку и обошел Стива со спины. Тот оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что Рамлоу залип на его зад. Возникла неловкая ситуация, а потом у Стива заломило шею, и  
он разозлился. Рамлоу с грохотом влетел в стену и снес бра, когда Стив его пнул.

– Сначала венок! – рявкнул Стив.

Рамлоу непонимающе моргнул и на всякий случай согласился.

* * *

В принципе Стив думал огреть Рамлоу по башке бра и прокатиться на его веревке, но тот оказался парнем смышленым и спиной к Стиву не поворачивался. Так что на веревке они прокатились вдвоем, крепко обнявшись.

В летательном аппарате, который Рамлоу назвал джетом, было людно. Бойцы отряда Ж.У.К. в шлемах с опущенными забралами выглядели одинаковыми, и шутки у них были до зубной боли стандартными. Стива тут же обозвали сладкой булочкой и пирожком, кто-то шлепнул его по заду и, скорее всего, лишился нескольких зубов, потому что клацнуло в шлеме от булочкиного удара кулаком знатно. После стона, раздавшегося из-под погнутого забрала, шутки на время поутихли.

Рамлоу сидел возле Стива и сиял улыбкой молча. Видимо, экономил словарный запас для более интимной обстановки.

База Ж.У.К.ов Стиву понравилась. Что-то среднее между амбаром и подвалом, только огромного размера. Перед бронированными дверями все остановились и начали поочередно задвигать Стива за спину, так что он оказался последним в очереди на вход. Естественно, он возмутился, потому что по правилам деревни гостей всегда пропускали вперед.

– Мы твои яйца бережем, – объяснил один из бойцов. – У Рамлоу там собака – волкодав. Зовут Плут. Он фамилии не спросит, сразу на лоскуты рвать начнет. От тебя чужаком пахнет, ты в группе риска.

Рамлоу защелкал кнопками на табло, в дверь с другой стороны стукнулось что-то тяжелое.

– Плут, – пропел Рамлоу. – Сейчас, подожди немного. Синеглазку прикрывайте, чтобы ни единого волоска ниоткуда! – прикрикнул он на часто закивавший отряд.

Дверь с тихим шорохом поползла вверх, и в постепенно образовывающуюся щель просунулась огромная лапа, потом вторая, а затем показалась морда. Пасть распахнулась, явив миру прекрасный набор зубов.

– Ты моя радость. – Рамлоу потрепал морду за брыли, бесстрашно проигнорировав клыки.

Когда дверь поднялась до половины, пес вылез полностью.

– Охренеть, – с чувством сказал Стив. – У нас не все быки до такого размера дорастают. Нет, я утрирую, конечно, но это очень большой песик.

– Ты малахольный? – сочувствующе спросил боец, прикрывающий его слева. – Какой, к чертям, песик?

– А ну-ка иди сюда, – позвал Стив и протянул к Плуту руку.

– А вот пиздец и подкрался к нам, – выдохнул кто-то женским голосом, когда Плут сначала немного завис, а потом рванул к Стиву.

– Кто у нас хороший мальчик? – тем временем нежно спрашивал Стив из-под завалившего его на асфальт Плута. – Кто соскучился? Кого тут не кормят, не поят, с кем не играют?

– Сейчас Плут нас всех ему сдаст, – глядя на пса, душевно слюнявившего стивовы щеки, прошептал боец, стоящий рядом со слегка офигевшим Рамлоу.

Тот обреченно вздохнул и махнул рукой: «Заходим, переодеваемся, сбор через полчаса».

Стив поднатужился и поднял Плута на ручки. Так с волкодавом еще никто не поступал, поэтому он обвис безвольной тушкой, разрешив внести себя в бункер.

* * *

Плут занял круговую оборону у огромного холодильника. Рамлоу дождался всю команду и объявил вечеринку по поводу знакомства с Синеглазкой. Стив не любил мероприятия с танцами и спиртными напитками, но пока что понятия не  
имел, как выбраться из бетонного сооружения, которое эти люди почему-то называли домом.

Жуки пили много. Плуту кинули ногу какого-то животного, и он на время занялся делом. Треск стоял такой, будто в лесу ломались деревья под ураганным ветром.  
Веселье входило в странную стадию, и Стиву стало немного не по себе. Он до сих пор не нашел в бункере ни одного растения. А венок плести было нужно.

– Чот у него талия как у девчонки, – начал разговор Роллинз.

Стив уже знал некоторые имена.

– И глаза тоже, – поддакнул Вик. – Брок, ты хорошо подумай, а то будет нам тут беда.

Брок вообще-то думал совсем не о том. Он хотел затащить Стива в постель, но что-то ему подсказывало, что об Синеглазку можно нехило травмироваться. 

Стиву надоело сидеть без дела, он изысканно поблагодарил всех за компанию, Рамлоу за ужин, единственной женщине в отряде поклонился, поцеловал руку и степенно удалился на разведку.

– Вот это что сейчас было? – ошарашенно спросила Мэй.

– Манеры? – предположил Рамлоу.

Мэй шально улыбнулась.

* * *

Коридоры бункера были пустынны. Стив на пробу подергал ручки пары дверей, а потом поднажал и высадил третью.

Перед ним были стеллажи, до отказа заполненные оружием. В деревне оружие тоже водилось: винтовки, пара обрезов, топоры, ножи и старое ржавое копье. Но тут все было так, словно Санта Клаус пару десятков лет носил девочкам и мальчикам блестящие красивые железяки, патроны к ним, а когда ему надоедало – разбавлял привычный ассортимент странными штуками, о которых Стив даже понятия не имел. Он подошел к ближайшему стеллажу и взял странную штуку в руки. Штука не сотрудничала: затвора не было, магазин отсутствовал. Стив задумался. Но ненадолго. Он положил штуку на низенький стол предполагаемым дулом в сторону стены и резко потянул выступающий крючок. Бабахнуло здорово. Запахло грозой.

Раздался топот, и в хранилище влетела добрая половина команды во главе с Рамлоу.

– Ты как это сделал? – поинтересовался тот.

– Дернул за крючок.

– Так. Давай-ка, бессмертный вундеркинд, пойдем отсюда.

Двое парней прислонили бронированную дверь к косяку, а Рамлоу нежно обхватил Стива за талию и поволок в свою комнату.

Без венка.

Стив затормозил, схватившись за выступающую из стены скобу, и нахмурился:

– Ты что делаешь? А как же приличия, традиции и так далее?

– Посажу тебя под замок, пока чего плохого не случилось.

– Вот еще.

Стив крутанулся, выдрал из стены скобу и помахал ею перед носом Рамлоу:

– Сначала ты отведешь меня в поле, я сплету тебе венок, а потом поговорим, ясно?

Неизвестно откуда взявшийся Плут громко гавкнул, а члены команды, наблюдающие за безобразием, поджали губы.

– Сбагри ты его куда подальше, – посоветовал рыжеволосый парень. – На хрена тебе этот геморрой?

– Нет, – отрезал Рамлоу. – Синеглазка мне нравится.

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

* * *

Наутро его под конвоем повели на ближайшее поле. Окружили и указали дулами автоматов на васильки. Рви, мол, и плети. Плут увязался вместе с ними и теперь гонял по полю то ли зайцев, то ли еще какую-то живность. Беды ничего не предвещало, как вдруг с неба рухнул чернокожий мужчина и покатился по полю, подминая под себя блестящие металлические крылья. Конвой ощерился дулами автоматов, Стив и Плут ломанулись к незнакомцу. Плут с явной целью покушать, Стив – с целью не дать ему это сделать. Незнакомец встал на ноги, нажал на какую-то кнопку на костюме и взлетел. Стив успел уцепиться за его лодыжки, и они рванули ввысь.

«Дурдом», – подумал Стив.

– Я Стриж, – послышалось сверху. – Могу подкинуть до Нью-Йорка.

Стив кивнул. В Нью-Йорк, так в Нью-Йорк.

На поляне стояли люди из отряда Ж.У.К. и Рамлоу, который хохотал, заглушая лай Плута.

– У нас бы все равно ничего не вышло, Синеглазка! – прокричал он вслед живописному дуэту.

– Повторяй себе это почаще! – крикнул в ответ Стив. Рамлоу не был плохим, но венок ему плести не хотелось.

* * *

Нью-Йорк поражал масштабами. Наверное, таких деревень, как деревня Стива, поместилось бы в нем с сотню. Яркие огни, отсутствие зелени и воздух, который пах странно, – вот и все, что Стив отметил, пока они со Стрижом пытались опуститься на крышу высоченного дома. Подул северный ветер, Стриж ладно выматерился, и их сдуло на пару кварталов левее задуманного места посадки.

На плоской крыше одетого в стекло здания, на которое их выбросило ветром, толпилась куча вооруженных людей. На самом деле, столько оружия, сколько повидал Стив с момента побега, он за всю свою жизнь не видел. Его было настолько много, что Стив начал привыкать.

Ну, оружие. Ну, целятся. Ну ок.

– Руки за голову, на колени! – резко скомандовала стройная черноволосая женщина.

Стив заинтересованно смотрел на Стрижа, который тут же выполнил команду.  
Это было даже красиво.

– И ты тоже на колени! – рявкнула женщина, качнув дулом пистолета в сторону Стива.

– Мэм, я не могу этого сделать, – удрученно сказал Стив. – В моей деревне порядок такой: опустился на колени – делай предложение, а вы мне не нравитесь. Вернее, не так. Вы красивая леди, но вы же не станете плести для меня венок?

– Какой-то идиот, прости господи, – шепнул кто-то из вооруженной толпы.

Стив нашел говорившего глазами и доброжелательно оскалился. Строй сомкнулся и взял его на прицел.

– Крылатого в подвал, странного в мой кабинет, – распорядилась женщина. Она спрятала пистолет и покинула крышу.

Наверное, крыша вздохнула с облегчением, когда ее покинули, подумал Стив. Потому что он вздохнул. Но ненадолго.

* * *

– Меня зовут Мария Хилл.

Стив стоял посередине кабинета и во все глаза смотрел на горшки с фикусами и пальмами, расставленные по периметру. Здесь было где размахнуться. Если выкорчевать вон то дерево и оборвать с него тонкие веточки, венок обещал быть роскошным, хоть и неудобным в носке.

– Очень приятно, Стивен Грант Роджерс, – вежливо представился он.

– Что вы делали на крыше К.Р.О.Т.а?

Стив сделал бровки домиком. Отчасти потому, что хотел выиграть время, а отчасти потому, что на женщин деревни это действовало безотказно. С таким выражением лица он мог и курицу спиздить, а ему все равно ничего бы не было. Еще и корзинку яиц в придачу бы дали. Но Мария не повелась.

– Повторить вопрос?

– А что за крот? – спросил Стив, потому что был любознательным от природы.

– «Коррумпированный РазведОтряд Тайный», – ответила Мария.

– И вам не стыдно? – Стив знал, что такое коррупция.

– Отряд тайный, нам не стыдно.

– Угу.

– Ты действительно ничего не знаешь? – Мария встала и подошла к Стиву. Она еле доставала ему до плеча, но все равно казалась достаточно опасной леди.

– Честно? Нет.

Мария указала Стиву на стул. Он присел на самый край и выпрямил спину. Теперь Мария была выше – это напрягало.

– Послушай тогда меня, – вкрадчиво начала она. – В нашем отряде как раз внезапно образовалась вакансия. – Она перевела взгляд на окно, и Стив отметил, что стекло в нем немного отличается от остальных. Словно его недавно вставили. – Все, что требуется, – это понравиться нашему директору.

– Ничего не могу обещать, – честно ответил Стив.

– Ты попробуй.

– Я за любой кипиш, кроме больниц, свадеб и похорон.

– Свадьбу исключи из списка, а в остальном ты нам подходишь.

Мария подошла к столу и нажала на кнопку, которая обнаружилась под сдвижной панелью.

Когда за прозрачной стеной показался чеканящий шаг чернокожий мужчина в плаще, в голове Стива зазвучал марш. Мэр деревни совершал выход под звуки этой музыки. Аккордеон, дудка и две алюминиевые крышки от кастрюль прекрасно справлялись, предупреждая жителей о готовимой мэром новой пакости. Кто успевал, тот прятался. Остальные огребали.

– Директор Фьюри, – учтиво наклонила голову Мария.

– Мисс Хилл, – ответил тот.

– Я нашла замену Паттерсону. Он на днях покинул нас.

– Помню. Через окно.

– Ну, куда смог.

Стив деликатно кашлянул. Директор Фьюри перевел на него заинтересованный взгляд единственного глаза.

– Отличный типаж. Будет прекрасно смотреться на обложках журналов.

– Значит, оформляем брак? – деловито поинтересовалась Мария.

Стив потихоньку начал заводиться.

– Не знаю, какие у вас планы, но я почему-то не горю желанием в них участвовать, – резко сказал он. – Я убежал из дома, чтобы набраться жизненного опыта, так сказать, а не становиться цирковой обезьянкой. Наша деревня...

– Наслышан. – Фьюри вальяжно устроился на кожаном диване. – Я сплету тебе венок. Вернее, прикажу сплести самый дорогой венок в твоей жизни. Из орхидей подойдет? Приглашение доктору Эрскину отошлем, кого-то еще предупредить о предстоящем событии?

Стив опешил. Фьюри был наглым, самоуверенным и не вызывающим никаких чувств, кроме желания оказаться в бункере Рамлоу, чтобы занять на время какую-нибудь странную штуку. И развалить тут все к чертям. Но папа учил, что сначала нужно изучить ситуацию и только потом начинать махать топором.

«Милый папа, – подумал Стив. – Не бывал ты в кротовьей норе».

* * *

Стива разместили в большой комнате на минус втором этаже. Щелкнул электронный замок, после чего Стив методично обыскал свое новое место жительства, нечаянно сломав пару светильников, четыре розетки и вентиляцию в ванной комнате. Потому что нечего подсматривать и подслушивать, это некорректно. Позапрошлой зимой Эрскин убил две недели, втолковывая сыну основы безопасности существования в современном обществе, проведя заодно курс молодого бойца. Стив мог не только вычислить следилки, но и сделать парочку из подручных материалов.

Наутро его разбудили, причесали и запихнули в странную трехцветную одежду. В деревне в такой отправили бы коз пасти до конца жизни, а тут все смотрели с заискивающим восхищением. Еще бы – Фьюри оказался поблизости и сверкнул единственным глазом на толпу журналистов. Отовсюду засияли вспышки, и Стив понял, что путь назад будет длинным и тернистым. Возможно, сплошь по тропинке, увитой ядовитым плющом. Он приобнял Фьюри и помахал рукой ближайшему журналисту. Тот с готовностью протянул ему микрофон.

– Я человек простой, – без обиняков начал Стив, на всякий случай осмотрев помещение. Бежать особо было некуда. – Когда мне делает предложение такой богатый мужик, я могу сказать только одно… – Фьюри напрягся. – На фиг идите с венками из орхидей! Только по любви, только по обоюдному согласию! Да здравствует мир во всем мире, любовь и демократия!

– Пиздец, – выдохнул кто-то за его спиной.

– Воистину, – поддержали из толпы.

Фьюри ласково улыбнулся и передал сопротивляющегося Стива охране. Вооруженных людей было слишком много и, хотя Стив их основательно помял, в лифт его все же запихнули. А потом кольнуло в шею – и наступила темнота.

* * *

Папина сыворотка и тут не подвела. Стив пришел в себя настолько не вовремя для команды Фьюри, что наручники пришлось экстренно менять. Стив согнул из них знак бесконечности, но вырваться все равно не смог. Это обидело, словно летний ливень во время починки крыши.

– Эй, – послышалось из камеры напротив. – Тебя сюда за что? У тебя же на лице написано, что ты служишь идеалам и готов защищать покой своей страны.

– Вообще-то, я не то чтобы готов, – задумчиво сказал Стив. – Папа воспитал меня пацифистом.

Стриж – а это был он – подошел к решетке.

– А ты силен. Имущество К.Р.О.Т.а погнул.

– И отказался принять венок от Фьюри.

– Венок?

– По традиции моей деревни сватовство начинается с того, что плетется венок. Потом его торжественно вручают, и пути назад нет. – Стив вспомнил Красного Черепа, которому венок-таки вручил. – Ну-у, практически никогда нет.

– Ага, – понятливо кивнул Стриж. Стив вовсю гнул вторую пару наручников, поэтому со стороны казался рассеянным и немного опечаленным. – Ты не расстраивайся. Меня будут искать наши, а они люди серьезные. Кстати, ты недавно венок из ромашек не плел? На поле в штате Колорадо.

Наручники тренькнули – лопнула цепь. Стив осмотрел браслеты на кистях и решил пока оставить так.

– Плел, – признался он. – А ты откуда знаешь?

– Баки мне все мозги вынес. Это мой напарник – поддержка с воздуха. Увидел тебя и втрескался по уши. Сказал мне, что руки оторвет, если я еще раз нажму на кнопку экстренного катапультирования.

– Какой, к черту, Баки?

Сэм встал по стойке смирно и отрапортовал:

– Я служу в подразделении «Эльф»: спасательные миссии, разведка. Джеймс Барнс пилот джета, ходячая катастрофа и пиздец, но в целом – прекрасный парень.

– Как-то у меня не сходятся пиздец и прекрасный парень, – почесал в затылке Стив. – Но познакомиться с ним хочется.

– Я видел, как ты дерешься, и мне кажется, что ты тоже не самый покладистый в мире мальчик.

– Я – само послушание и покладистость, – не согласился Стив, тряся решетку.

Решетка поддавалась в неожиданном месте. Кажется, отваливался кусок стены.

– Ты что делаешь?

– Ломаю тюрьму. – Стив пожал плечами, мол, чего тут непонятного. – Время останется, сломаю кротовью нору. В качестве бонуса.

Сэм рассмеялся, а потом отошел вглубь клетки, потому что камни полетели веером, рикошетя и свистя в воздухе. Решетку клетки Сэма Стив выломал гораздо быстрее. Видимо, Фьюри был уверен в себе настолько, что подвал не охранялся.

А зря.

* * *

Спустя три выломанные двери и две выдернутые вместе с камнем стен решетки Стив и Стриж выбежали туда, где светили не светодиодные лампы, а солнце.

– Я за крыльями, – крикнул Стриж и понесся к двери лифта. Естественно, Стив пошел за ним.

Кабина лифта остановилась на пятнадцатом этаже.

– Здесь меня разоружили, – объяснил Стриж.

Они вломились в большую и светлую комнату, в которой было очень чисто и очень пусто.

– Молодцы, – одобрительно раздалось из коммуникатора, закрепленного под потолком. – Сидите здесь, сейчас за вами придут.

Стив узнал голос Фьюри, ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

– Тут на днях какой-то мужик через окно вышел, – доверительно сообщил он Стрижу. – А не попробовать ли и нам?

Стриж покрутил пальцем у виска.

– Пятнадцатый этаж, – напомнил он. На всякий случай.

– Папина сыворотка, – широко и солнечно улыбнулся Стив.

Он оторвал от стены панель, сграбастал упирающегося Стрижа в охапку и под дружное «на колени, руки за голову» появившегося на пороге вооруженного отряда Фьюри с разбегу вышиб стекло. Бойцы подбежали к образовавшемуся проему как раз вовремя, чтобы насладиться затихающим «твою мать, Стивен».

Грохнувшись на проезжающую мимо машину с крытым фургоном, Стив нарушил данное папе обещание никогда больше так не делать и показал разбитому окну оба средних пальца. Сверху громко выматерились, потом выматерились сбоку.

Стриж перевернулся на спину и простонал:

– Я знаю только одного настолько же ебанутого, как ты. Обязательно вас познакомлю. Пойдете венки плести, вот чтоб мне сдохнуть.

* * *

На самом деле Стив немного устал. Его размеренная деревенская жизнь была понятной и ровной, а тут кочка на кочке. Интересно, познавательно, но немного поспать не помешало бы.

Штаб-квартира «Эльфов» размещалась в очередном небоскребе. Нью-Йорк в принципе показался Стиву городом небоскребов.

– Башня, – пояснил Стриж. – Так мы называем наш дом. Пошли.

Стив кивнул. В любом случае нужно было куда-то двигаться. Стриж обещал отправить его в деревню. Так и сказал:

– Баки тебя подкинет, ему что Колорадо, что Ирландия – все равно. Как только сядет в свой любимый джет, может лететь куда угодно.

Первой в Башне им встретилась рыжеволосая девушка. Она крикнула: «Вот он!», и на ее крик из разных дверей вышли еще люди. Все они шумели, хлопали Стрижа по спине и обещали ему быструю и лютую смерть, если он еще хоть раз так сделает. Стив даже не пытался вникнуть в эту суету.

– А Баки где? – оглядываясь спросил Стриж.

– Громит логово Фьюри. Тот вчера объявился по скрытому каналу и предложил нам выкупить тебя и твои крылья. Недорого, но нам стало обидно. А это кто?

Стив вдруг оказался в центре внимания всех этих людей. Ему стало неловко, поэтому он распрямил плечи и засиял дружелюбной улыбкой.

– Это Стив Роджерс, – представил его Стриж. – Фьюри хотел его себе заграбастать, теперь ему придется ремонтировать подвал, окно и чувство собственной неотразимости и непобедимости. Стив все это поломал.

– О как, – удивилась Наташа – так звали девушку. – А кто-нибудь сказал Баки, что Стриж вернулся? Нет?

Впервые за все время побега никому и ничего от Стива было не нужно. Его затолкали в бар на пятом этаже, накормили, потом отправили отдыхать. Стриж сказал, что заглянет попозже, после чего Стив уснул. Проснулся он от того, что в дверь постучали.

– Войдите, – пригласил Стив.

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал его Стриж. – Ты проспал десять часов, время для завтрака. Мы тут, знаешь ли, чтим традиции и регулярно едим.

– Я постараюсь побыстрее, – пообещал Стив.

– И мы подумали, а вдруг тебе захочется переодеться.

В Стива прилетел довольно большой пакет.

– Да вы просто волшебники, – сказал он, выуживая ярко-голубую футболку.

– Наташа выбирала, сказала, что тебе пойдет. Под цвет твоих прекрасных глаз. И мы не волшебники, мы эльфы.

– Прямо так и сказала? – хмыкнул Стив. – Эльфы, кстати, несут красоту в мир, весну и все вот это. А вы, кажется, немного не по тем делам.

– Мы стараемся, честно. Получается не всегда. Зато мы за добро.

Стриж вышел, а Стив с удовольствием потянулся и решил, что ему тут пока нравится.

Футболка оказалась меньше, чем нужно. Она обтягивала как вторая кожа.

* * *

Стив, следуя инструкциям Стрижа, поднялся в лифте на двенадцатый этаж. Зачем людям так много этажей, он понимать отказывался. Куда удобнее выйти из спальни, пройти по коридору и оказаться на кухне, а потом открыть дверь и выйти на улицу. Но он был в гостях, в Нью-Йорке, так уж получилось.

За большим столом шумели, шутили и смеялись пять человек. Стрижа и Наташу Стив уже знал, а вот трое незнакомцев уставились на него с нескрываемым любопытством. Стриж по очереди представил их, и Стив познакомился с Тони, Клинтом и Брюсом.

– Прекрасная футболка, – отсалютовал Тони чашкой с кофе. Большой чашкой, до краев наполненной кофе.

– Я выбирала, – довольно усмехнулась Наташа. – И с размером не промахнулась.

– Неприлично иметь такое тело, – сказал Клинт, улыбаясь во все зубы. – Ты такой же здоровяк, как и Баки.

– Тише, тише, – притворно нахмурился Брюс. – Не поминайте черта до обеда.

– По сводкам, он уже вернулся. Сейчас появится – и хана нашим сэндвичам. Присаживайся, – гостеприимно предложил Стриж.

Стив устроился на указанном стуле, налил себе кофе, выбрал сэндвич, и тут дверь распахнулась.

– Завтрак! – крикнул парень, появившийся на пороге. – И ты...

Он уставился на Стива, как малыш на фургон с мороженым. Ситуация становилась неловкой. Стив почувствовал, что просто обязан что-то сказать.

– Э... Хочешь сэндвич? – выдавил он.

– Сэндвич? Хочу.

Стриж встал, уступая свое место.

– А вот и Баки, – сказал он.

Баки сел рядом со Стивом, взял предложенный сэндвич, положил его, снова взял, налил кофе мимо чашки, положил в него пару ложек соли и намазал на сэндвич конфитюр.

– У тебя странные вкусы, – не выдержал Стив.

– Что? О черт.

Баки с сожалением осмотрел испорченный им самим завтрак и продолжил пялиться на Стива. Все остальные потихоньку вышли, потому что видеть Баки в таком состоянии никто не мог. Его сияющие глаза и сэндвич с конфитюром начисто отбили им аппетит.

– Привет, – наконец сказал он.

– Привет, – поддержал неловкое знакомство Стив. – Стриж мне про тебя все уши прожужжал.

– Стриж любит преувеличивать. Я тебя искал. – Стив удивленно приподнял брови. – Нашел твою деревню, познакомился с твоим папой, кстати, он обещал тебе уши оборвать.

– Да что ты.

– И странный мужик с красным черепом тоже. Он тряс увядшим венком и орал, что ты сбежал от него. Это правда? Ты от него сбежал?

– Правда, – кивнул Стив. – И меня здорово покидало с тех пор. Жабы, жуки, кроты и вот – эльфы.

– Мы хорошие. – Баки отодвинул от себя испорченный кофе и сделал новый. – Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, ты плел венок. Знаешь, ничего красивее я в жизни не видел, пока не увидел тебя в этой футболке.

– Хороший подкат, – одобрил Стив. – Лучший за последнее время.

Баки рассмеялся. Он бы придумал что-нибудь получше, но времени не было. Упускать Стива он был не намерен, тем более что пообещал доктору Эрскину присмотреть за его мальчиком и не дать ему влипнуть в Ситуацию. Доктор так и сказал – в Ситуацию, сделав на этом слове акцент. Когда Баки поинтересовался, что Эрскин имеет в виду, тот объяснил, что Стив по природе своей справедлив, но справедливость до людей не доносит, а вбивает ее в них. Что чревато неприятностями в этом большом и суровом мире. Баки влюбился еще сильнее.

* * *

Некоторое время и несколько успешных миссий спустя Баки выполнил обещание и отвез Стива домой. Стив стал Эльфом, потому что нести мир, добро и красоту ему понравилось, тем более что делать это можно было на законных основаниях. Стив любил драться, и за справедливость он тоже драться любил.

Вместе с Баки они развалили кротовью нору, похерили плохим людям пару грандиозных злодейских проектов и даже устроили небольшие разборки с инопланетянами, хотя Стив категорически не верил в НЛО.

* * *

Доктор Эрскин встретил сына на пороге, в руке у него был кожаный ремень. Баки встрял, попеняв доктору на рукоприкладство и непедагогические методы воспитания. А потом они со Стивом побежали, потому что у Эрскина лопнуло терпение. Нет, он их не догнал.

Красного Черепа Стив не встретил – тот переехал в Германию и обосновался там, открыв какое-то дело. Кажется, что-то связанное с мировым господством и изобретением оружия тотального уничтожения. Стив и Баки пообещали его навестить.

А сейчас они гуляли по ромашковому полю, и это было чертовски романтично. Может быть даже было бы как в сказке, если бы Баки не приспичило пострелять, а Стиву – метнуть нож в ствол засохшего дерева, в котором жила старая и очень злая дриада. Но это уже совсем другая история.

Ах да. Венки они сплели. У Стива получилось лучше, но все равно они произвели фурор, когда появились в Башне.

Эльфам понравилось.


End file.
